It is well known to control individual operations of multi-operational systems such as a robot or machine tool by applying a velocity control mode wherein time increments (.delta.t) for each movement are set and the desired distance is input (manually or by a programmed computer) thereby to provide .delta.d (distance) per time increment for each control element. In some conventional systems the desired distance or location for a given or selected axis is compared with the sensed or actual location and the difference between the two positions, namely the actual and desired positions (locations, velocities etc.), determines in conjunction with a given or selected algorithm an amplification factor applied to the signal controlling the given axis i.e. if the difference is great the amplification is greater so that the power applied or speed applied to the given axis is increased accordingly thereby tending to make that axis move more rapidly into its desired location.
When a plurality of operations are used in combination the use of a common synchronizing pulse to define .delta.t is not uncommon, however it will be apparent that if any one operation is lagging a significant difference in operating sequence may develop and the desired synchronization between the operations may be lost.
Also such systems may not readily lend themselves to the integration of technological, geometric or economic information in a manner which allows modification of the parameters such as axes velocity without transferring such data through a master CPU.